Hot Pasta and Press
by NCR Ranger
Summary: Within the mighty walls of Diamond City, a man can enjoy security, comfort, good food, and the company of a lady who loves him


March 7th, 2287

The Commonwealth

Diamond City

8:00pm

* * *

_" _Nan-ni shimasho-ka ? " ( What will you have ? )

Stirring the bowl of udon noodles with his long handled wooden serving spoon with tireless mechanical percesion ( which made sense, considering that he was literally a robot ), Takahashi the Noodle Chef put the question to his current customer- the same way he had for at past decade and a half.

" Nan-ni shimasho-ka ? "

Standing across the counter from the rust spattered, chef hatwearing andriod, Adrian Yance- better known to the broader Commonwealth as The Sole Survivor- couldn't resist smirking a bit at how the metal culinary master kept so politely asking what it was that . Poor Takahashi was essentially doomed to keep repeating the same phrase over and_ over_ again, for pretty much _forever_, but where else in the Commonwealth would you find a _Protectron ( _robots that Adrian usually only found lumbering and plodding around in drunken circles ) that could speak _Japanese_ ?

And serve noodles, too ? Presumably none.

Maybe it would be a lot easier for all involved if the ancient robot _could_ speak English, but if that insufferable reprobate of a synth_ McDonough_ had a point about anything ( and _one_ thing only ), it was that Takahashi in his current form was one of Diamond City's most unique traits. The town was a magnet of weirdness enough as it was, what with folks like that irrational shopkeeper Myra ( who thought _everybody_ was a synth ), or that baseball fanatic Moe ( who _actually_ thought baseball had been a _lethal gladiator_ sport called _Swatting_, God knows how he came to think _that's_ what baseball had been ) living here, but none of them were quite like Takahashi.

The Japanese robot who served noodles, and could sling one phrase over and over and over ( repeat to infinity ) like nobody's buisness.

_Still doesn't mean I don't think the tin can here deserves a full workup to get this issue fixed, but that's neither here nor there. _

_" _Well, as soon as you're done with this udon here, ", Adrian tipping his head back a bit and pretending to read an imaginary menu board mounted on the ceiling . " I could go for some key lime pie. "

" Nan-ni Shimasho-ka ? "

" You're out of the coffee flavor ? Agh, that's shame. Well, how about some of the mango ? "

" Nan-ni Shimasho-ka ? ". The robot beeped, as he stirred the pot ( literally ), red light in his glass domed head blinking steadily.

" Really ? Hm. Ok, then the noodles will be enough. Still could go for that pie, though. "

" Nan-ni Shimasho-Ka ? "

Now, Adrian outright chuckled, as the metal chef finished up the noodle preperations, and smoothly ( if more than a tad mechanically ) ladled them into a carryaway bowl.

" Nan-ni Shimasho-ka ? ", he asked/stated, offfering the freshly made dish to be taken away.

" Thanks, Taka. ". The Sole Survivor took it. " Anyone tell you you've got a culinary gift ? Nearly as good my girl at home. "

" Nan-ni Shimasho-Ka ? "

" Right back at you ! Alright, bye now. "

* * *

" Piper ? Hello, you up ? "

Easing the door shut ( so as not to wake Nat, as she was defintely asleep by now ), Adrian removed his boots, and stepped further into the modesly sized, but respectably clean ( for a post-aypocalyptic dwelling, at least ), living section of_ Publick Occurences._

The doorway light was on, and the desk fan that he'd recently gotten working was on, swinging slowly back and forth as it blew cool air left and right. The whole house was quiet otherwise.

" Hey, Piper ? "

" Blue ! "

From around the nearest corner, the beautiful brunette woman appeared. She wasn't wearing her usual red coat and news cap this late, of course: instead, she had on a loose white v neck, with a tan colored skirt.

And no shoes. Adrian was kind of used to watching her wear those familar tall boots, but needless to say, you didn't need_ those_ inside. The floor here actually had carpets and rugs to cover it, besides.

All around, the Sole Survivor approved.

_Now, that's a good look on you, Piper.  
_

_" _ Hi, Adrian ! ", she greeted him, coming over and proceeding to kiss him gently.

" Where have you _been_ ? "

The Sole Survivor shrugged, and held up the boxed noodles. " Takahasi was talking my ear off again. That robot is a real chatterbox. "

" Aww, be nice Blue. ", Piper chided with a smile. " Its called being _outgoing_. "

" Or in _his_ case, faulty wiring. ", Adrian countered.

" Unless it was deliberate. You can't be too sure when it comes to robots these days. ", Piper plucked the box from him, opened it, and grinned when steam rose from its contents.

" Mmmm. Looks as good as always. Thanks for getting this, Blue. I'd have gone for it myself, but this latest issue's a_ long_ one, and its keeping me up- "

Which was as far as she got, before Adrian stopped her with a kiss of his own. " _Ch._ Come on. When will you get that I love you, and that I've always got your back ? "

" When _you_ get that I've always got _yours_. " , replied the news girl.

" We've survived enough Super Mutant and Synth ambushes to know that, right ? "

" Oh, I don't know for _sure_ ", Piper reached into the box with the included fork, and twisted up a few strands of udon. " I think we'll have to brave a few more before I can say. "

_Another reason I love this woman. She can handle herself. I won't ever know what I did to deserve someone like her. I didn't go searching for someone like her; everything simply worked out for the best. Thank God._

Piper was about to take a bite, but Adrian abruptly ( yet gently ) pulled her closer to him first, then promptly kissed again.

" At least _once_ more. ", he explained himself, with a satisfied smirk. " Is that ok ?"

Caught by surprise, Piper took a moment to respond, but when she did, her own smirk mirrored Adrian's:

" Don't ask _that_ again, Blue. ", she told him.

" Its always better than ok. "


End file.
